create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starrygrays/Twelve (Open role-collab)
Plot This is the story of 12 siblings and the struggles some of them face at school (ex: bullying, identity crisis, depression, fitting in, socializing, etc). It also shows the struggles they have as a big family. There is also a big mystery unfolding in the town and the siblings seem to be in the middle of it. (I gave the ages and the last name of the siblings and parents to make it easier, the looks and stuff are up to you) (Last name: Gerrick) Rules #No adding on siblings or family members. #If you want to use your 3 OC's add on to the story, you need to have at least picked 2 of the siblings. #The struggles will be faced with the older siblings (10-17). If you need an example, the introvert (taken by me) will be dealing with anxiety and an identity crisis, and the troublemaker (taken by me) will be having a bullying problem. I can help anyone else if they need it. #Try to keep the sibling true to their character and role, each one is unique in their own way. #The mystery that unfolds with the siblings can be chosen by all of us. Female *The Oldest (Age 17): As the oldest, she has a strong sense of independence and responsibility. She's like a second mom to her siblings and is always caring and kind towards them: Create *The Introvert (Age 12): Often feels excluded from her siblings, likes to keep to herself, has a tendency to be ignored by people. Likes to read and write: Taken by me. *The Popular One (Age 14): Out of all her siblings, she's the one who is the most outgoing and has the most friends. She can be a bit whiny and bratty, but she is not a mean popular. She is also the twin of the lazy one: Create *The Animal Lover (Age 6): Loves bringing in wild animals and trying to keep them as pets. She has stuffed animals everywhere and owns a dog, a lizard, and two rabbits: Stormie *The Pacifist (Age 13): Hates violence and fighting. She is often the peacemaker between her siblings. Loves nature: K9 *The Mom (Age 39): Often pessimistic, tries to be optimistic for her kids, likes scary movies: Create Male *The Troublemaker (Age 15): Likes to tease his older sister and drive her crazy, often schemes up plans for pranks with his younger brothers and sisters. He's cocky but extremely sensitive and hides his feelings well: Taken by me. *The Tattletale (Age 7): Always tells on his older siblings and gets his way, even though he isn't the youngest. He resents his younger siblings and wishes to be in the spotlight: Create *The Baby (Age 3): The youngest of the siblings, and always seemed to be protected. He likes watching TV and dragging around his stuffed animals: Taken by me *The Smart One (Age 10): Is very smart but chooses to remain in his grade with his friends, likes to do math equations and study science: Stormie *The Questioner (Age 8): Not necessarily smart, but curious about the world. He will ask questions about everyone and everything: K9 *The Sporty One (Age 16): Not as responsible as his older sister, likes to play multiple sports. Kind of braggy but kind has a knack for cheering up his siblings: Taken by me *The Lazy One (Age 14): Likes to play video games all day, often sits at home. He is kind of rude and a bit hot-tempered. Likes to annoy his twin sister: Create *The Dad (Age 41): Very funny, loving to his wife and kids, hates meat: Taken by me Adding OC'S Each person can add a total of 3 OC's, as long as they have chosen at least 2 of the siblings. The add-on OC's can not be one of the siblings, but they could be adults or friends of the siblings. Bio Reference For the siblings: Name: (Your Choice) Gerrick Nicknames: (Your Choice or None) Role: (Given above) Gender: (Female or Male) Age: (The age of your chosen character given above) Height: (Your Choice) Weight: (Your Choice) Facial: (Your Choice) Skin Color: (Your Choice) Eye Color: (Your Choice) Hair Color: (Your Choice) Hair Style: (Your Choice) Species: (Human) Outfit: (Your choice, can be with a shirt, skirt, pants, dresses, etc depending on gender) Accessories: (Your Choice) Personality: (Given above and your choice about some add-ons to the characters personality) Likes: (Maybe given above, and your choice for add-ons) Dislikes: (Maybe given above, and your choice for add-ons) Crush: (Optional or your choice) For add on characters: Name: Nicknames: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Facial: Skin Color: Eye Color: Hair Color: Hair Style: Outfit: Accessories: Personality: Likes: Dislikes: Crush: (Optional) Category:Blog posts Category:Open-role collab Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics